The Misadventure of Sonic the Hedgehog
by Rocket67
Summary: Based on the comic book, features Sonic and friends many misadventures which include Tails and Shadow joining the army. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

The Misadventures of Sonic the Hedgehog

Disclaimer: The hedgehog is back…and crazier than ever! Based on the Archie Comics, follows the Sonic and the Freedom Fighters many misadventures, some of which include Eggman moving into Knothole and Tails and Shadow joining the army….

It was morning at Sonic's house as the blue blur was going out the door. "Alright mom, dad I'll see you later!" He shouted. "Bye Sonic!" They replied.

_(Sonic Heroes Theme)_

Sonic ran across the desert at high speeds. He grinned, "Nothing can stop the fastest thing alive!" He cried to the heavens, "Nothing!!!" Suddenly Sonic tripped, lost his footing and skipped across the desert land like a rock skipping across water. After what seemed like ten minutes, Sonic fell face-flat on the ground. The Sonic Heroes theme stopped. At Castle Acorn, Sonic barged through the door with ten bruises on his body. "Hey Sally, You have an ointment?" Sonic asked dizzily. Sally nodded and quickly applied ointment to the bruises. Sonic winced, "Damn, Sally what is that stuff, acid?" "Just hold still," Sally said, "I'm almost finished." Knuckles, who was inside the castle, walked over. "Wow, I haven't seen Sonic this beaten up since the time he mocked the green guy's mother.

**Who was the Big Green Guy?**

Sonic grinned at the Hulk. "Hey, you," Sonic whispered to the Hulk, "Your mother's so ugly, when she looks out the window, she gets arrested for mooning." Hulk stared for three seconds before he lunged at Sonic, who screamed. Shadow walks in, "Hey Sonic, I see…" He quickly turns around, "Okay, I see you're busy…"

End of Flashback…

Metal Sonic, who had just arrived in Knothole, was walking through with one thing on his mind: Kill Sally. "All systems locked on target." He said. "Preparing to terminate in 3…2…1..." Sonic rushed into his range, "Hey Metal Sonic, what's up?" Metal Sonic flinched and put away his laser cannons, "Um…well, my loathsome copy…I've decided to no longer follow Eggman's orders, and have decided to retire in your primitive hometown. Sonic just smirked, "Okay then, I'll just show you to Sally and we can find you a house or something…" "Excellent…" Metal Sonic said and began to laugh maniacally. Sonic stared for three seconds, finally he stopped. "So…we…" Sonic began. Metal Sonic stopped him, "Wait, I'm not yet finished." He continued laughing maniacally(Ominous music).

Metal Sonic walked into his new house. It had all the works, dressers and drinks and food, nuts and bolts to be exact. "Hmm...this primitive house may not be as bad as I thought." Metal Sonic muttered. "I'll create a base to destroy Princess Sally, then my mission shall be complete!" Suddenly a huge piece of stone fell on Metal Sonic's head, leaving a large dent in his metal. "What the deuce is this?!?" He said in a startled tone. "Oh, sorry," Sonic replied. "You might wanna fix that…" Suddenly, another piece of rock fell from the ceiling and whacked Sonic over the head. "Archie and Jughead dudes!" Sonic muttered. He then collapsed, unconscious.

Julie-Su and Knuckles were walking along when they spotted Metal Sonic walking across the village towards the castle. "Oh great, what's he doing here?" Knuckles asked. "I say we check it out." Julie-Su said. "You remember the time we decided to let Metal Sonic into the castle?"

**Flashback**

Metal Sonic is seen in a clown suit. Sonic answered the door. "Yeah, what is it?" "Hello, I'm Met...err…I mean Bonkers the clown." Metal Sonic said. He started juggling some bouncy balls. Sonic started laughing like a childish three-year old, "Again, do it again!" Metal Sonic blew a balloon shaped like the Sonic Team logo. Sonic laughed again, "Sally will love you! Come in." Metal Sonic walked in. Ten seconds later, the sounds of glass shattering and machine gun turrets are heard as Sonic's metal duplicate tried to kill Sally. After two minutes it stops, and then Sonic is seen kicking Metal Sonic out the window.

End of Flashback…

Metal Sonic burst through the castle doors. After thus learning from a knocked out Sonic that they had a Chaos Emerald, he was going to threaten Sally. He walked up to her. "Hello Sally Acorn…" He then began to chuckle slightly. "I terribly want that Chaos Emerald…" Sally just shook her head, "Sorry, but you can't have it." Metal Sonic nodded, "Hmmm…I see, maybe you'd change your mind if I showed you some…ACME GRENADES!!!!" He pulled out a box of grenades and Sally flinched. "Now give me that emerald otherwise I'll stuff these in your mouth and watch as you suffer terribly!" "Here you go then." Sally said simply. Metal Sonic blinked, "Hmmm….well…ummm…huh…VICTORY IS MINE!!!!" He dashed out the door, still holding the grenades. Ten seconds passed and there was an explosion. "ARRRGGGHHH, damn you all!!!" He roared.

Metal Sonic walked past Knuckles and Julie-Su, who were trying to hold back their laughter. Metal Sonic turned to them, "Yes laugh all you want," He started, "But just you wait! I'll have my vengeance on you and I'll laugh as you burn in hell!" He dashed off in an instant. "Knuckles smiled and burst into laughter, after three seconds, Julie-Su began laughing too. Sonic finally awoke with Tails standing in front of him. "Aw, man that hurt a lot…" Sonic groaned. "Man, you must've been knocked out for at least half an hour now…" Tails replied. Suddenly, Metal Sonic burst through the door with shotguns. "Get the hell out of my house!!!" He yelled. Sonic and Tails squeaked and dashed out the door avoiding bullets and such.

It's mainly the pilot, so it's not as funny as the later chapters are going to be. Will Metal Sonic succeed? Will Sonic ever stop being insane (See the Adventure of Sonic and Kirby in the game crossovers)? Find out in Chapter 2!


	2. Sally's AWitch!

Sally's a…Witch?!?

Premises: Metal Sonic tricks gullible ol' Sonic into thinking Sally's a witch. Meanwhile, Antoine tries to build Tails a new plane for his birthday.

Sonic and friends were watching the Super Mario Bros. sitcom. "Hey ya Luigi!" Mario yelled. "How's everything a doing?" Luigi is seen burning Mario's clothes. "If you have seen," Luigi started. "You forgot to pay the electric bill again, so I had to burn your clothes!" "Mama Mia!" Mario wailed. He turned into Fire Mario and started chasing Luigi out the door, Super Mario Bros. theme playing. Everyone laughed. "So Sally, did any new missions for us to go on?" Sonic asked. Sally shook her head, "I think you left Eggman repairing his place after what you did."

What did he do?

Sonic is seen in a Splinter Cell suit, making his own suspense music. He walks up to the generator, and starts scratching his head. Labeled, it said: WARNING! PLEASE DO NOT SHOOT THIS GENERATOR! Sonic groaned, "Aw…how do you destroy this darned thing?!?" Suddenly, the sounds of reloading guns are heard. Sonic spun around and was instantly greeted with thousands of swat bots. Sonic gave a nervous chuckle, "Uh…hey, how's it going?" The swat bots merely stared and then…

From outside the building, Tails and the others were staring. "I wonder if Sonic managed to blow it up…" Knuckles muttered. There was a massive explosion, causing the ship to rumble and shake furiously. And out of nowhere, Sonic went splat on the window. His outfit was in shreds and he had burn marks plus, a black eye and bloody nose. He slowly skidded off the window, blood trailing from his nose. "He did it…the stupid way that is…" Tails muttered, shaking his head.

End of Flashback…

Shadow walked up to Antoine, who was trying to build something. "Uh, Antoine, what are you doing?" Shadow asked staring at the…strange machine. "I am making zee plane for Tails." he replied. "It iz good, iz it not?" Shadow's eye twitched, "Man, that looks like a di…I mean a very cool…car." "I am making zee plane!!!" Antoine yelled with a hint of fury. Shadow backed away and ran off. Meanwhile Metal Sonic walked up to his organic copy. "Hello again, Sonic the Hedgehog." He said, "I have a mission for you…" Sonic turned around, snacking on a chili dog. "Hmmm…what is it?" He asked. "I want you to kill Sally…" Metal Sonic replied. Sonic cocked an eyebrow, "Why would I….unless…" Sonic gasped, "Sally's a witch!" Sonic screamed. Sally walked towards the two. "Hi Sonic…" she started. Sonic backed away, "Stay away; you'll shrink my head to the size of a pea!" Sally cocked her head, "What're you talking about?" Sonic yelped and ran off. A bullet nearly hit Sally's head. She turned around; Metal Sonic had a sandwich with a shotgun hidden in between. "What, are you looking at?" he asked, pulling the shotgun back into his arsenal, "Nothing, you saw nothing…nothing I tell you…"

Antoine was still working on that plane. This time, Julie-Su walked over. "Antoine what're you…?" "I'm building zee plane for Tails." he replied. Julie-Su had a look of horror on her face, "Oh my god it looks like a di…a nice plane." Antoine smiled, "Why thank you." Julie-Su dashed over to Knuckles, "Did you see the plane Antoine is building for Tails?" Knuckles cocked an eyebrow, "No I didn't." He gazed at it, and then his eyes shot wide open. "My god, it looks like a di…!" Julie-Su covered his mouth. "Don't yell it for the world to hear!" Sonic was hiding in his house with a bucket of water. A bucket of water killed the wicked ol' witch of the west…or was it east? Sonic thought. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Sonic asked. Sally opened the door, and Sonic screamed like a little girl. He threw the bucket of water, which drenched Sally. "What was that for!?" Sally cried. "Get away from me you witch!!!" Sonic yelled. He started throwing holy water on Sally. "Why aren't you melting?!?" Sonic asked furiously. "Unless…you're a witch from the year 2056! Your kind has invented a microchip to make you invulnerable from water of any kind!" Sally growled, and grabbed Sonic by his hair, "I am _not_ a witch!!!" Sonic stopped his screaming, "Wha…!" "I'm not a witch." Sally muttered. Sonic sighed, well, he thought. "Whew, for a second I was more scared than the time Shadow started singing folk songs."

**Why was he singing Folk Songs?**

Shadow is seen with a mind control helmet over his head dancing, singing:

_She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes!_

_She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes!_

_She'll be coming 'round the mountain _

_She'll be coming 'round the mountain_

_She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes!_

Sonic grinned while holding the remote, "How do like my mind control helmet?" He asked. "Burn in hell, Sonic!" Shadow replied.

End of Flashback…

Antoine finally finished his plane for Tails. "At last," He started, "Zee plane is completed, it was hard work, but I am done." Tails walked over to Antoine. "Hey Antoine, what's that?" "Why that's your new plane." Antoine said. Tails cocked an eyebrow, "But it looks like a dick…" Antoine's eyes snapped wide-open. He observed the plane, then he gasped. "Zee plane, it does look like zee dick!!!" He screamed and ran off. Tails stared at the plane and towed it away. "I'll fix it up tomorrow." He muttered.

And NOW, time for Shadow's version of She'll be coming 'round the mountain. Because now, he hates Sonic!

_Well, I'll shoot him with my shotgun when he comes!_

_Yes, I'll shoot him with my shotgun when he comes!_

_Well, I'll shoot him with my shotgun _

_Yes, I'll shoot Sonic with my shotgun_

_Yes, I'll shoot him with my shotgun when he comes! (When he comes!)_

_Then I'll be blasting all the morons in the world!_

_Then I'll be blasting all the morons in the world!_

_Yeah, I'll blast those morons_

_Those, retarded stupid morons!_

_I'll be blasting all the morons in the world! (In the World!)_

_One more Time!!!_


End file.
